Keep Your Head Up Nerd
by TheSauvillian
Summary: Some encouraging and uplifting words coming from Bakugou (what a shock!) aimed towards the reader after a long, tough day. What in the world could the biggest jerk of class 1-A have to say that -wouldn't- be a direct insult? Read on and find out! (Written and specially made for the person who's most precious in the world to me 3)


"It was four o'clock on the nose, the automated series of bells ringing across the campus the marking the hour. Class had finished well over an hour ago, and yet there you still were, sitting silently with your head slumped down upon the desk. It had come sudden and quick, whatever issue that had been bothering you hitting you like a truck and dragging you down to yours knees emotionally. Somehow you had managed to power through the rest of your classes for the day with a straight face, but now that everyone was gone and you were finally alone, you could just let the walls crumble. That was the thing though, you _weren't_ supposed to cry, everybody knew that heroes weren't supposed to cry. Yet there you were, quietly sobbing into the smooth, cold surface of your desk before a sudden sound of the door to the classroom reached your ears.

"Hey nerd, you better get your ass out of here if you know what's good for you or else you're gonna have to deal with Aizawa, and that shit ain't fun," the voice of a young man rang out, his tone tinged with obvious abrasive cockiness. Looking up from the desk, your eyes puffy and slightly red from your sulking, it seemed that it was possible for the day to get worse somehow. Standing against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, there stood Bakugou Katsuki: the biggest asshole and jerk of 1-A. Luckily he kept most of his venom in reverse for Midoriya, but with no one else to take the punches, it looked like that blonde haired brute had set his sights onto you.

Not being in the mood for any sort of extra harassment, you opened your mouth to begin to retort before Bakugou raised a hand to stop you, "Shut it nerd, whatever the hell it is you're wanting to say, I ain't having any of it. I'm here to pick up my bag, and get the hell home, I've got better things to do then waste my precious time on some _extra_ like you, got it?" Despite him saying that he didn't seem to have any time to waste on you, Bakugou's remarks cut deep despite how casual he seemed to dish them out. Looking back down at the desk though, his quick-fire insults had cut any sort of fight out of you as his words rang in his head along with everything else you had experienced that day. Maybe he was right, you were just an "extra", it seemed to prove everything else that had gone wrong so far, hadn't it?

While you were occupied with your thoughts, however, Bakugou sighed to himself, his bag having been slung over his shoulder before even entering the class room. He crossed the class room with slow calculated steps, hands stuck deep in his pockets before pulling out the chair in the seat in front of you and using it as a foot stool as he sat on top. "Hey… I know it isn't any of my business but… ahhhh fuck it," he said aloud, staring initially at you before turning away. "Look, I wasn't going to say anything, but it's pretty damn obvious when you're not yourself. The others may not see it, but that's because they're a bunch of good for nothing idiots. It was pretty clear that you've been… off… today or whatever you might call it." Waiting for his words to register in your head, he glanced down at you with not a scowl but instead a very serious look.

"I know I'm not good with this sort of stuff, and I probably shouldn't be the one to talk to you about this sorta thing, but… well, hear me out for a minute, alright?" he said with a nod of his head towards you. From there he looked upwards with his eyes closed and arms crossed as if he were in deep concentration. "I don't know exactly what's bothering you, but we've all got our problems in life, and I don't mean that in a way to diminish them. I have to deal with my mom being on my ass all the time about stupid shit, I know glasses boy and icy-hot have a family name to keep going, and fuck… even that shitty nerd Deku has his own shit to deal with," he started before sighing deeply, "So I don't know what's got you down, but just know that it's not any less important than anyone else's problems, got it? And if anyone else disagrees I'll fuckin' kill 'em in an instant. Heroes and normal people both have their problems, so you can be a hero and still cry, but I couldn't be a hero if I just left someone in need alone, got it?"

Moving off of the desk and sitting in the chair below in a reverse position in order to be closer, Bakugou continued with his pep talk, "Take a step back, and think you nerd. How much crap has life thrown at you so far, and how much of it have you survived? It doesn't matter what others may say or think, the fact still stands that you're still standing here today, along with everything you've accomplished, yeah? Think about it, and how great that is, that's how I think of it at least. I already told you and everyone else, I'm gonna be the best damn hero there is, but I'm only here because of what I've managed to do so far. So… same goes for you, you wouldn't be here if you weren't such an amazing person, right?"

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose though, his voice lost some of the gentleness it just had, "Ugh, I feel like being this nice might kill me and I still feel like I suck at it, but it's true. What I'm getting at here is that it's okay to be upset and it's okay to cry, I don't care and I ain't going to look at you any different for it. There's nothing wrong with it, and if someone does have a problem with it then I'll blow them apart, because that shit isn't right. But… the point is to let out what you're feeling, but remember that you'll always be more amazing and special than what others might claim you to be. So cry and let it all out, but afterwards face the world with a bright smile on your face, kinda like… ya know… All Might would do, got it?" Ending his little speech, the red eyed boy went so far as to break his trademark scowl in order to flash you a cocky yet reassuring smile. Sure he was a jerk, but in that instant you could feel the subtle warmth radiating from his gaze and being meant just for you. If he was trying to hide how he felt towards you, then that was definitely one skill he needed to work on, but his words and support were all true, all in order to lift you up in your time of need.


End file.
